1. Field
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device, which has recently attracted the most attention among flat panel display devices, displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes.
The organic light emitting display device is a self-luminescent display device that does not require a separate backlight unit. Hence, the organic light emitting display device is advantageous in terms of power consumption, and has excellent response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio.
The OLED includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. Electrons injected from the cathode electrode are coupled in the organic emission layer with holes injected from the anode electrode to form excitons. The excitons emit light while emitting energy. The organic emission layer is formed into a multi-layered structure including an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a hole transport layer (HTL) to improve emission efficiency by optimizing the balance of electrons and holes. The organic emission layer may additionally include an electron injection layer (EIL), and a hole injection layer (HIL).